


Автопортрет

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:АвтопортретАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, ~450 словПейринг/Персонажи:human!Норт/human!МаркусКатегория:гетЖанр:PWPРейтинг:RПредупреждения:БДСМ, кинк на асфиксию, фемдом.Читать:АО3Для голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Автопортрет"
Relationships: human!Норт (WR400)/human!Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656





	Автопортрет

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Автопортрет  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ~450 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Норт/human!Маркус  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, кинк на асфиксию, фемдом.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Автопортрет"

— Ты действительно хочешь быть… таким?

Норт подняла брови.

— Да, — твердо сказал Маркус.

Норт вновь посмотрела на портрет смуглого мужчины в ошейнике, который пустыми глазами смотрел куда-то вверх. От ошейника вверх задирался поводок, за кадр, прямиком в чьи-то властные безжалостные пальцы.

— По сути, это автопортрет, — Маркус стоял перед ней в домашней футболке и штанах, держа в руке кружку с чаем.

Норт помолчала немного, вздохнула и широко расставила ноги, взглядом указывая на пол перед собой. Маркус поставил кружку на журнальный столик, а затем опустился на колени туда, куда требовалось.

— Сними верх.

Норт наклонила голову, откладывая рисунок прочь.

Маркус спокойно стянул майку через голову и кинул её в сторону, затем сцепил руки за спиной. Норт позволила себе легкую улыбку, которая не коснулась глаз, ставших вдруг пронзительно ледяными. Она расстегнула ремень, достала его из джинсов, затем накинула на горло Маркуса и затянула слабой петлей. Щеки Маркуса мгновенно покраснели. Норт свободной рукой схватила его за шершавый затылок, вынуждая задрать лицо практически к потолку, чтобы загнать кожанную ленту прямо под челюсть, вплотную, затягивая сильнее, но пока позволяя дышать.

Пока.

Маркус рефлекторно приоткрыл рот, будто это могло дать больше воздуха, рука Норт тут же оставила затылок и метнулась к его лицу, чтобы большим пальцем надавить на нижнюю губу. Маркус коснулся мягкой подушечки языком, Норт усмехнулась, погружая два самых длинных пальца прямо меж раскрытых губ.

— Сядь, — глухо сказала она.

Маркус тут же выполнил приказ, не сводя с неё потемневшего взгляда. Пальцы выскользнули на мгновение, ремень натянулся сильнее, но он не обратил внимания. Норт ослабила кожаную ленту и начала толкаться пальцами в горячий, влажный и беззащитно мягкий рот. Сосредоточенная, она не сразу заметила, что Маркус держит обе руки за спиной так, будто они связаны.

Боже…

Норт разложила его прямо на полу, правой рукой вдавливая ремень в жесткий ковер, а левой лаская напряженный твердый член мокрыми пальцами.

Спустя несколько минут, она сжалилась и, избавившись от джинсов и белья, оседлала его.

Когда покрытое испариной тело Маркуса начало мелко дрожать, Норт остановилась. Она отстранилась от чужого искусанного рта, натянула конец ремня, что держала в побелевших от напряжения пальцах и твердо сказала:

— Кто я?

Маркус с трудом сфокусировался на её лице, тяжело дыша.

—Ты… — Он сглотнул. — ...Моя хозяйка.

Норт затянула ремень на его шее, полностью перекрывая воздух, и начала нарочито медленно двигаться.

— Я хочу…

Она приподнялась и резко опустилась на его член.

— Чтобы ты…

И ещё раз.

— Сейчас же. — И снова. — Кончил.

Маркус смотрел на неё, страдальчески сведя брови. Его тело с каждым мгновением дрожало всё сильнее, грудь стала вздыматься, в тщетной попытке вдохнуть. Норт ускорилась. Их взгляды сплавились воедино и, подобно обоюдоострому мечу, прошивали друг друга до самого нутра.

Маркус сжал её бедра руками, откидывая голову назад, сотрясаясь в оргазме, безмолвном, но неистовом, как буря. Смуглый, покрытый испариной, кадык ходил ходуном под кожаной лентой.

Норт ослабила ремень, наслаждаясь ощущением горячего влажного семени внутри.


End file.
